An Unexpected Angel
by MrsRoseMalfoy1995
Summary: After dating for four years Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were in love, but when she falls pregnant during their seventh year, he leaves her claiming he does not love her, but is that the truth?Will the two get back together? Read and find out!
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor belongs to the genius of J.K. Rowling, however I do own Kaleb and the soon to be child of Rose Weasley.**

Rose and Hugo Weasley were close. They told each other everything and when it was something serious, they told their parents. For, example when Hugo told Rose he was gay, Rose told her parents. One morning Rose was sick. She did not show up for breakfast and Hugo became concerned. Hugo went back to the Gryffindor house to find her. Rose was in the common room laying down and crying. Hugo went to her and sat in front of her. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked as she shook her head. "Hugh, I'm pregnant." Hugo stared at her. Then, he looked up as his boyfriend, Kaleb, entered.

"Kae, can you bring my phone and Rose's down?" he said, as his sister got sick again, Kaleb walked in. "Hue, should we take her to the hospital wing?" Hugo nodded "Rose you're going to the hospital wing." Rose started to protest, "Hugo...I'm..." before she could finish she fainted. Kaleb picked her up and carried her as he followed Hugo to the hospital wing.

Rose woke up a few moments later. "Hugh, I'm scared." Hugo hugged her. "Don't worry sis you will be just fine, "he looked at her. "You have me, Kaleb, mum, dad, our cousins. We are all here to help you" Just as he finished their parents entered. "Rosie!" their mother exclaimed, running towards her. "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked sitting next to her on the bed. "Bud, what's wrong?"Ron asked. Hugo rolled his eyes. "Dad, I already told you." Ron looked at his phone. "That's right, does Scorpius know?"

Rose looked up at her mother. "He does but he already told me he wants nothing to do with me or the baby." Rose told them. "Where is he?" Ron asked the Headmistress. "He and his parents are in my office as we speak discussing this matter as well. I am going to get them right now," McGonnagall, told them.

When she left Ron and Hermione turned to their children, then Hermione spoke. "Rose, Hugo you remember how we told you we had you three years after we married and Hugo we had you two years later." Hugo stopped them. "We know the story. No need to repeat it." Hugo said trying to avoid the conversation. "But…"Rose said as the Malfoys entered. "So were we." Draco said as he entered." Hugo scoffed. "Well that's obvious. Did he tell you he wants nothing to do with Rose or the baby?"

Astoria looked outraged and Draco grabbed Scorpius by the collar. "What is your problem?" he asked. Scorpius looked at Rose. "She did it on purpose!" Ron laughed. "Because she fell on you right?" Hugo burst into laughter before continuing. "He already has a new girlfriend." Draco walked to Rose. "I'm sorry he is acting like this Rose but Astoria and I would like to ask you if we may be involved, that is if you are okay with it."

Rose nodded. "Absolutely, you didn't leave me for someone else I would love you to be involved." Ron stepped in the room having left with Hermione to talk about Rose's schooling arrangements. "Rose your mother and I agree you should come home. Your mom can teach you from home and you can still graduate with your year." Ron said. "It has been approved by the Ministry, your friends can visit on weekends, and your brother may attend your appointments." Rose nodded. "Okay," she sat up. "Mum, Dad, can we go home?" Hermione nodded "Your things are ready, and packed. I don't see why not." She said taking her daughter's hand. "Let's go home."

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please no flames, if you can give me a pointer that is great but please no flames. That being said what do you think?**


	2. Birth Of A Mother

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter these characters that honor belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling, however I do own Kaleb and Rose and Scorpius's child.

A/N: This chapter is a flashback in Hermione's Point of View

**_May 22 2001 12:45 Am_**

_Twenty One year old Hermione Weasley lay in a small yet comfortable room of Saint Mungo's Maternity Ward. Her husband sat in the chair next to her holding her hand whispering words of encouragement. Their parents and the rest of the family waited patiently outside, awaiting the arrival of the newest Weasley Baby. She looked at him. "I'm sorry we are spending our anniversary in a hospital. " She told him as another contraction hit her. "Shh, sweetie it's okay, this is the best anniversary gift you could give me." He told her as it passed; he sat on the edge of her bed her hand still in his. "I know it hurts, Mi but I know that you can get through this, before you know it our baby will be here in our arms." She nodded, and he continued "Don't worry love, you're doing great." Ron added kissing her forehead. _

_They looked up as the door opened and the healer walked in. "How are we doing in here?" He asked the couple "We're great." Ron said. Hermione glared at him. "Speak for yourself you bloody arse." The healer chuckled as he lifted the blanket draped across her legs and checked for progress. "Well things look great. Things shouldn't be much longer." The healer told them. Hermione looked at him. "Can you tell us exactly how much longer?" She asked. The healer smiled. "About three hours, Mrs. Weasley." He continued "I will be back to check on you soon." He said as he walked out of the door. _

_Ron looked at his wife. "Sweetie what's wrong?" he asked her. Hermione looked at him. "I'm so tired, and it hurts so bad, I can't do this." Hermione told him. Ron laughed quietly, and walked over to her wiping her tears from her face. "Mi, yes you can. I know you can, you're almost done." He told her kissing her forehead. _

_Three hours passed rather slowly for the couple. "Are we ready to have a baby?" the healer asked. The couple nodded. "Okay on your next contraction I want you to push. Mr. Weasley as soon as she starts I want you whisper in her ear counting to ten, we are going to push for ten seconds and rest for ten seconds." Ron and Hermione nodded. The first push came and passed. Ron counted and Hermione pushed. "You can relax for ten seconds now Hermione. Ron told his wife. "Mrs. Weasley push again." The healed said. Ron grabbed her hand as she cried. "I can't do this Ron, it hurts so bad." Hermione told him. "Mi you're doing great one more push and our baby will be here." Ron told her. _

_The healer smiled, "He's right , one more big push we have the head." The healer confirmed. Hermione grasped Ron's hand and pushed as long and as hard as she could. Before the coupe knew it, they heard the cry of their baby. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have a beautiful baby girl." The healer told them as he handed the baby to her mother. "Oh she's perfect." Hermione said kissing her daughter. "Rose, lets name her Rose." Ron said. "She is after all a symbol of love our love." Ron added kissing his wife and then his daughter's forehead." _

_Hermione smiled. "We will take care of you, I promise baby girl." She smiled at Ron who was wiping his own tears from his eyes. In addition, he kissed his wife's hair. "I love you Hermione thank you for my daughter." Hermione smiled. "Happy Anniversary Ron." She said kissing him._

_*End Flash Back*_

Hermione was startled by her husband's voice. "Mi she will be just fine. "I promise." He saw the photo album was open to the day Rose was born. "I know sweetie but I never thought this would happen to her." Hermione told him. "I know love, but right now she needs you, she's having a fashion crisis." Hermione smiled. "Ok I will be back and when I do how about we order in tonight and watch a movie or two in the den?" Ron nodded "Sounds great love." Hermione smiled "Okay, I will be right back."


	3. Realizations and Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter however i do own Kaleb, and Rose and Scorpius' baby.

Hermione walked upstairs to her daughter's room. She found her sitting on the floor against her bed. "Mum, nothing fits." Rose cried. Hermione laughed sympathetically, as she helped her up to the bed."Sweetheart sit down, I will be right back." she said walking out to the master bedroom. She knew exactly what to do. She opened the closet and took down a box, with the clothes she wore when she was pregnant with Rose, which was mostly dresses, skirts, jeans, and leggings since it was fall/winter time and she was due in spring. According to her calculations Rose was due around the same time. Hermione smiled and went back to Rose.

When she returned Rose was still on her bed. "Try these sweetheart," Hermione told her. "these were mine when I was pregnant with you. we can have them shortened a bit for you since I was just a little taller than you" she added handing her the box.

***** TWENTY MINUTES LATER*******

The girls walked downstairs to find Ron looking at the picture of the first time he held his little girl. Rose sat next to him. "Daddy?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes pumpkin?" he said wiping his eyes. "Daddy you said yourself I am going to be just fine, I can't believe that if you don't." Rose said to him. "Ro, you look so much like your mum." Ron told her kissing her forehead. "Now let's get some food in you and my grandchild. Your mother said we could order in tonight and eat in the den while we watch a movie."

*****an Hour later*************

The family was downstairs watching a movie and eating dinner. After dinner Rose ended up falling asleep on the floor. Ron carefully moved her to one of the couches next to the one he and Hermione were on. (imagine three sofas in a open square shape with the opening in front of the tv.) As he and Hermione watched her sleep, they noticed her hand placed protectively on her stomach.

"Mi, she will be fine. Don't worry." Ron told his wife putting his arm around her. Rose having felt the first movements of her child woke up. " Mummy?" she asked. Hermione stood and went over to her. "Yes darling?" she asked her daughter brushing the hair out of her eyes and wiping her daughters tears. "Please don't make me give my baby away." Rose said breaking into tears. "Oh no, sweetie we wouldn't do that, this baby is family now." Hermione said sitting next to her and holding her. "Why would you think we would do that?" she asked. Rose shook her head and shrugged. Ron sat on the other side of her, "No baby girl. You're going to keep your baby." he told her as he hugged her and then he and his wife felt their grandchild move.

A/N: I will be posting pics of their house and bedrooms shortly later in the story!


	4. A Little Angel

Chapter 4: A Little Angel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Ron sat in the study, that night. He had not slept well since they found out Rose was pregnant. All the anger towards that boy was getting to him. He was so wound up in worry he did not notice his wife come in with a cup of tea for him. "Ron did you stay up all night?" Ron nodded and took a sip of tea. "I can't believe my little girl is going to be a mum. She's so young Mione."Hermione sighed and looked at him. "I know it's hard but we all will get through this." She said just as Rose entered. "Yes, we will. Now hurry up guys was going to be late." Rose said. Hermione looked at her daughter, "Darling we will leave just as soon as your dad stops dawdling." Ron stood. "I will be ready in ten." He kissed his wife and then kissed his daughter's forehead. Twenty minutes later Rose was sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward at Saint Mungo's. Ron and Hermione were filling out forms and getting ready to turn them in when Draco and Astoria entered with Scorpius. "What's he doing here?" Rose asked her parents. "He's here because he is the father whether he likes it or not he will take responsibility for this baby. That means he will be at every appointment by your side." Draco said. Ron nodded he could not agree more. "Just as Ron finished the nurse came out and called them back. Five minutes later after having been kicked out the men were allowed back in and Rose was now lying down on the table with the healer at her side.

Rose looked at her parents as the healer lifted her shirt a little revealing her stomach, which was forming a little bump, and began moving his wand over her stomach with a small image hovering above her stomach. Rose had been thinking about them lately. About how this was going to change everything, how this could affect their careers the views the public had on the war heroes daughter. Next, she looked at Draco and Astoria, she also considered them, and the Malfoys were somewhat of royalty in the wizarding world, still even after the war with Draco taking a turn on the views of the Malfoys before him. The press was hounding their families looking for details about the new Malfoy. Finally, she looked at Scorpius, the boy she loved, and the one to whom she gave something that she would never get back. Her attention went to the healer as the room filled with a sound she would never forget, the heartbeat of her child, her little angel. Almost instantly, the screen showed an image that she loved. Her baby, her little angel on the screen, so tiny, so innocent, she was in love. The healer saw her expression and looked at Scorpius; he too was in awe that was his child, his own flesh and blood.

The healer finished the appointment and said, "Well everything looks great, both mum and baby are healthy and in about two weeks we will be able to tell the gender. Do you all want pictures?" He asked. Everyone nodded, "Okay then, while I get them printed, Rose you get dressed, and these will be ready for you when you get to check out." Ron shook the healer's hand. Rose thanked the Malfoys for being there and hugged Astoria telling her that she and Draco were welcome to come to every appointment, before the families went their separate ways. That night unknown to Rose, Scorpius would not sleep at all. Instead, he would spend the night studying the copy of the picture Rose gave him repeatedly.


	5. What Have I Done?

Chapter 5: What Have I Done?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

SCORPIUS POV

Scorpius spent that afternoon looking at, studying the image of his child. Rose, he loved her still. When he got back, Lily Potter was on him instantly. "Really? You've been studying that thing for hours. It doesn't look like anything. It doesn't matter you're with me now." Lily said kissing him. Scorpius pulled away. "Lily, whether you like it or not this is my baby, okay? My child with your cousin. This isn't right, she needs me." He stopped, _and I need her_, he thought. Lily stopped him. "What the bloody hell do you mean you can't? In case you forgot, she did this on purpose to keep you from coming to me. She doesn't need you she has her parents forget about her. She did this to manipulate you into taking her back." Lily said still sitting on the couch.

Scorpius shook his head. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." Scorpius said walking up to the staircase. "Whatever Scorpius, just remember who you're with now and that she did this to trick you." Lily said. "And if you are still looking at that picture tomorrow Merlin helps me I will rip it up." She said pushing past him." Scorpius looked at her in disbelief as she walked up.

That night he spent half the night looking at the picture behind closed curtains, promising his child the world. Promising them the world. He made it a priority to stay true to his word and promise the child everything. Albus peered in around two in the morning. "Mate, what are you doing up?" Albus asked his roommate. Scorpius looked up with tears in his eyes. "I really hurt her this time, Rose meant and still means everything to me I can't let her do this on her own." Scorpius told him. Al nodded. "Oh man, it's okay, is that the baby?" Al said looking at the image, "It's amazing how something in my cousin is actually a little person. Seriously mate, if you know in your heart that you want to be with Rosie then break up with my sister I do not blame you. Ever since Rose got pregnant Lily has been a big arse." Al added. From that moment, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy knew what he needed to do. He needed Rose Claire Weasley back. In fact, that's exactly what he was going to do. So that night he wrote to his parents. To tell them that he wanted to come home and see Rose

_Mother and Father,_

_I have not stopped thinking about Rose or the baby for the entire day, being there today made me realize that my life is about to change whether I like it or not. I am requesting to come back and talk to Rose. I have to see her. I have to talk to her. I love her and I love that baby. _

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius_

Shortly after he wrote to them, he received a response.

_Scorpius,_

_Your Father and I think it best if you let Rose cool off for a few days and come home for the weekend of her next appointment to discuss things with her and her parents. We love you._

_Love, Mother_


	6. Telling the Family

Chapter 6: Telling the Family

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Even when the children were at school, the Weasley family still got together every Sunday. The rest of the family knew Rose was home they just did not know the reason why. "Rose!" Molly Weasley said hugging her granddaughter. The rest of the family followed the matriarch's lead. Rose looked at her mother, she and her parents agreed to tell everyone after dinner. Hermione and Ron sat next to her and did their best to hide their worry. Once everyone was full and sitting in the living room, Ron stood. "Okay, so now would probably be the best time to tell you why Rose is home so early." Ron said looking at his family. Rose stood next and let her father sit with her mother. "Well one, Scorpius and I are no longer together, two it's not because of what you think, three I'm not sick, and four...our family is going to have a new addition in five months." Rose saw all of her aunts and uncles and her grandparents turn their attention to her mum. "Mum isn't the one who is pregnant. I am." Rose said. No one said a word; they all just stared in complete and utter shock. Rose could not help but break into tears. Hermione walked over and lead her back to the sofa.

Ron took this as a signal to finish. "When she told Scorpius he pushed her away and told her he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. That he didn't care about them." Ron turned to Harry and Ginny, "He's now dating Lily. Hugo told us earlier this week." Rose nodded. "Petal, it's okay love. We've got you, ok? We're going to get you through this just like we did your mum and dad understand?" Bill said pulling her into one of his hugs he had for her and only her. "All of her aunts and uncles nodded. George came next, "Bud, I know it's hard now but Lils is insecure that's why she went out with him. He will miss what he had with you and regret anything he said." George said. "Slow down, there little brother," Charlie said. "I think we should give him room to apologize to our Petal first." He added. Harry sighed, "I agree with George, Lillian was wrong to do so. I think Gin and I need to go have a discussion with our daughter about this." Harry added talking Ginny by the hand and disapperating. After receiving short pep talks from all of her aunts and uncles as well as her grandparents, knowing Harry and Ginny would give her one later, Rose began talking to her aunts about things for the baby and Hermione was talking to her parents who had just arrived. Claire Granger and Timothy Granger had walked in only to hear their only granddaughter announcing that she was pregnant. Claire was immediately at Rose's side. "Oh sweetie, it's going to be okay. I promise, how did your appointment go?" Immediately all of the head s in the room shot up when Rose mentioned that she got a picture to keep. Soon enough Ron pulled his copy out his brothers, father, and father in law crowded around him. Rose did the same and her aunts and grandmothers, did the same. "Oh sweetie, so everything is good?" Rose nodded. "Yes Nana everything is great. We get to know the gender in two weeks." Rose added. George spoke "Where the bloody hell is the git? Was he there? Has he come to his senses? Men I say we go kick the bloke where it hurts!" Molly Weasley stopped her son. "George Weasley you will not do such a thing. Rosie will need him soon and hopefully he does come to his right senses."


	7. Second Chances

Chapter 7: Second Chances

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Harry and Ginny apparated back. "Rose I am so sorry, I don't know what has gotten into her lately." Ginny said hugging her. "I know Aunt Ginny. I know." Rose said trying so hard not to cry. Harry was next. "Rosie, as your uncle and godfather I am going to help you get through this just if not more so than any of your other uncles." He said hugging her and looking at Ron. Just as he pulled away Errol, yes he was still alive after all these years. Rose saw that the letter on the floor was addressed to her. It was from Lily.

Rose,

Way to go. Thanks a lot for selling me out. Besides he doesn't love you don't you get that? You think getting pregnant would make him stay? Well it did nothing and who did he come crying to? he doesn't love you. So keep that baby away from us. He doesn't love you or that baby. And he never will.

Lily

Rose sat down as she burst into tears. "Rosie, I am so sorry she did this, Ginny I am going to have a word with our daughter. You stay here." Harry, who had been reading over her shoulder told them. "Ginny nodded. As he disapperated. Minutes later Harry apperated in with Scorpius and Lily. Lily looked annoyed. "Why am I here. Its true she never cared about him. He doesn't care about her. " Scorpius spoke. "Rose since the appointment earlier in the week I havent stopped thinking about you, or the baby. Rose please give me a second chance. A chance to make things right. " Scorpius said stopping and kneeling in front of her. Rose started crying. "I've been thinking about you a lot too." Rose said. "but its going to take a while for you to gain my trust again," Rose said taking his hands in hers. "but im willing to try, because I never stopped loving you. And I want my child, our child to know their father." Rose said with tears in her eyes, after she finished she stood but he didn't move. Instead he undid her sweater she was wearing over her dress and kissed her stomach. "I promise to never leave you guys again." And with that he stood up and cupped her face in his hands. " I can promise you that. Thank you for the chance to show you I can do this, I love you Rose." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you too Scorpius. But like I said its not going to be easy to trust you again. Okay?" she said smiling.

Ron cleared his throat, and Scorpius looked up to see all of the Weasley men and Mr. Granger looking at him. "Hurt my daughter again and I will never forgive you. Youre a good boy Scorpius. Don't make me not trust you again." Ron said offering a hand to him. "Yes, sir." Scorpius said taking Rons hand and shaking it.


	8. The Talk

Chapter 8: The Talk

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

LILY'S POV

Lily just stared at them as they walked out of the room. Rose crying and Scorpius hugging her with one arm as he led her out of the room. Draco and Astoria had arrived only moments ago and had been discussing things with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. The parents decided that the kids would go back to school Tuesday morning. In the mean time, they would be staying at Ron and Hermione's house as they had to go back and discuss things with the headmistress on how long Rose would be back, Rose had pressed a need and want to go back until she was absolutely in no shape to be there. Lily glared at them as they walked back into the room. Rose looked up at her and looked down once again. Scorpius, put his arm around her waist. Lily eyed her cousins waist. She noticed how Scorpius' hand rested on her small stomach.

"Lily, why do you hate me now?" Rose asked her. Lily didn't look at her. "Don't talk to me Rose. Leave me alone." Lily said standing and leaving the room. Scorpius stood. "Lily. You don't understand this is affecting Rose and I more and will always affect us more than it will you all." Scorpius said standing up. "No, you don't understand. For once I felt like someone noticed me. Now you've ruined that for me." Lily told him. "Lily stop it." Rose said. "Every one notices you. Don't you see? You are the daughter of Harry Potter. There are plenty of guys who want to go out with you." Rose said standing. Lily just looked at her. Scorpius kissed Rose's forehead. "I will be right back. Do you want anything? Your grandmother's food smells great." Rose shook her head and smiled, "Im fine. I havent been feeling so well today." She said. Scorpius looked at her but ignored it."If you say so." He said shrugging. Rose looked at Lily. "Come with me." She said taking her hand and leading her outside. "Lily , tell me whats really wrong." Rose said leaning on the fencing of the porch. "Its everything Rose. You don't realize what this is doing to us. Everyone asking about you. Why you havent been there why you left. If youre sick. And I cant say anything." Lily said.

"Lily, why didn't you just tell me that was what was wrong. Why did you have to go to Scorpius and show the whole school. You don't realize how much that hurt me." Rose said. "You don't know how scared he was. He was upset and I was the only one there for him." Lily said softly. "You didn't have to kiss him." Rose said. "Yes I did. Rose don't you see hes only telling you what the adults want to hear. Once everyone's gone its going to be the same thing." She scoffed. She hadnt even looked at her cousin the whole time. "Rose?" Lily asked becoming looked up, "Rose!" Rose was now sitting on the ground her eyes shut in pain. Lily rushed over "Rose, whats say something." She said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Get my mum." Rose said softly, she was crying, gasping for breath.

Lily nodded getting up and running in. Within moments, Ron rushed out with their aunts and uncles. Hermione looked at her daughter. "Rosie, whats wrong?" she asked putting her arm around her daughter. "I don't know. It just.." Rose started but was cut off by a wave of pain. "okay, we need to get her to Saint Mungo's now. Before anything happens. To either of them." Hermione said in a worried tone. Lily looked at her cousin before the car took off and she got in the car with the rest of the family, and caught her eye. She gave her a look saying it would be okay. But honestly she wasn't sure.

A/N: So I know it could have been drawn out with lily being a complete bitch but the way I wrote it I kinda need lily to start being nice again. I just type and my story goes completely different on the computer than it did when I wrote it on paper.


	9. Lily's Apology

Chapter 9: Lily's Apology.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Lily sat in the waiting room, it had been three hours and no news. The only sounds that could be heard were the screams coming from her cousin's room. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes when the healer walked out. Her uncles and father immediately stood up. "Theyre going to be okay. Rose was experiencing an anxiety attack and it caused some stress on the child as well, so I am ordering not bed rest but as much reduced stress as possible. If she is up to it she can return to school in the day and come home at night if she chooses, however if she is up to it as well she can return to school, as long as she goes to the hospital wing for a rest in between classes and has a small check up with the mediwitch." He told them. Sighs of relief filled the room.

"And , she's asking for you." He said opening the door. Slowly Lily entered the room. Scorpius was sitting in the chair next to Rose's bed. Hermione and Ron were speaking quietly in the corner along with the Malfoys. "Hey Lils." Rose said softly. Lily looked at her cousin. "Rosie, I'm sorry.I'm sorry for everything. Everything I said." Lily said starting to cry. "Lily, I'm not dead. It was nothing don't worry about it. Its okay. I knew you were. I knew you didn't mean the things you said. You were upset. I get it." Rose said sitting up a little more. "Lily, we have been close since we were little. We've been sharing secrets since you could talk. I could never hate you." Rose added. Scorpius sat and listened. Lily walked over to Rose and hugged her.

Hermione looked over and smiled. "Lily? I know Rose isn't going to tell anyone if something is wrong. So I'm going to need you to tell me if anyting happens. Okay?" Lily nodded pulling away from Rose. "Of course Aunt Mione." She said. Rose rolled her eyes. "Really mum?" she said putting her hands on her face. "Mum, I'm fine. Honestly" Rose said. Hermione looked at her as Rose winced slightly. "Love, I know that you want so much to go back but I am not so sure that's a good idea. Honey, right now you need rest, you need to keep your self from stressing out." She said sitting on her bed. Scorpius looked into Rose's eyes, "Sweetie, your mum's right. Maybe you should just stay here. I will owl you every day and send you your school work. We can floo every night." He said. Lily nodded, "And I can ask to come see you every day during free period. Scorpius too." She said. Rose sighed. "Fine, I won't go. But I want to come to the Quidditch games." She said. "I'm fine with that. But your father and I will come with you." Hermione said.

Rose looked up as the door opened. Ron walked out with Draco and Astoria to tell everyone what was happening. "Okay Mum." Rose said nodding. "Can we go home soon?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "As soon as the healer says it's okay. Not too much longer love." Hermione said kissing her forehead. Rose sighed she hated hospitals. She hated needles; she hated people constantly asking how she was doing. Over all, she just really wanted to go home.

A/N:

I know this is short. But I wasn't sure about this chapter at all. Next chapter we see Rose, Scorpius, and Lily go back to school to talk about Rose's schooling.


	10. The Visit To School

CHAPTER 10: The Visit to School

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Rose went with her parents, Lily, and Scorpius back to Hogwarts to follow up on the new arrangements for her education. "Headmistress, would it be okay for me to go and walk around for a while? Just to say goodbye to my friends and tell them I will be back soon?"Rose asked the headmistress. Minerva McGonnagall nodded. "Of course you can Ms. Weasley. I will send one of the elves for you when your parents are ready." The headmistress said.

Hermione looked at Rose, "If you need anything find a prefect, they know your home but they don't know why, if anything happens, tell them you need to go to the hospital wing and the mediwitch will contact your father and I." Hermione said hugging her. "Yes mum." Rose said into her mother's shoulder. Rose took Scorpius' hand and they made their way to the Houses. After the War, the students were able to enter other houses other than their own. Scorpius led Rose up to the Gryffindor House, when the door opened Rose, Lily and Scorpius walked into the common room to a dead silence.

Everyone was eyeing Rose's stomach. Rose looked at Scorpius and Lily before retreating to the seventh year dorms. However, Scorpius could not help but notice tears in her eyes. He looked at Lily and she ran after her. Scorpius shook his head. "Really? You all can't keep anything to yourselves. Right away you have to all look at her in that way?" Scorpius shouted. Hugo and the rest of the Weasleys walked in. "They've been talking about it for the past few weeks. How the hell do you think they found out?" Hugo said. "No how?" Scorpius said concerned. He knew he hadn't told anyone. "Lily, the day you went to the appointment. People were asking for you and she told them the truth. She was upset you left her for the day." Molly II said. Lucy nodded, "I was there, and she asked me to tell people too. But I don't understand. Now they are like best friends. "No they aren't." Kylie, Rose's best friend said walking out of the seventh year girl's dorm. "Rose just found out that Lily told. And that the whole school knows." She added.

Rose rushed out of the dorms with her bag that she had brought to gather the rest of her things. "Rose wait!" Lily said rushing towards her. "Lily, stop it okay?" Rose said sitting down putting a hand on her stomach. "It's hard enough as it is right now. I don't need excuses." Rose said. Molly and Lucy sat next to their little cousin by six months. "Rosie, mum and dad owled us the day everyone took you to the hospital. You need to take it easy." Molly said. Rose nodded. "I know it's just everyone is being so critical now. I am doing the best I can." Rose said. Scorpius knelt in front of her. "We all know you are. Don't we?" Scorpius said looking around the room. "And everyone is here for you love." Scorpius said kissing her forehead. "Rose, I'm sorry I told everyone. They were bound to find out anyway though. I'm so sorry." Rose didn't look at her but just got up and hugged her cousins and baby brother before hugging Kylie and taking Scorpius's free hand while his other held her two bags and they walked out together. Before the door closed, Rose looked at Lily one last time.


	11. A Surprise Visitor

Chapter 11: A Surprise Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Rose was sitting in her room later that evening. She knew she might have over reacted earlier that day but another part of her knew that she had to expect everyone would find out eventually. In a way, Lily did her a favor. Lily saved her some of the humiliation of people finding out. Rose got up and sat at her desk. She wrote a letter to Lily and tied it to Pig's (The second Weasley owl.) and sent him off to Lily. Then she decided to go downstairs for a while.

When she arrived, she found that her parents were in the den. Quietly she descended the stairs to the den and walked over to one of the couches and sat down, she noticed that her mum had her head on her father's chest and her legs curled next to her. "Rosie? What's wrong?" Ron asked as he paused the movie he and Hermione had been watching. "Nothing dad, I just decided to come down and sit with you two for a while. I wasn't that tired yet." She said not looking at him.

"Rosie, you and I both know that isn't true." Hermione said sitting up. Rose sighed and couldn't help but burst into tears. "Mum, I'm scared. What if he changes his mind and doesn't want us after all?" Hermione looked at Ron. "Love, he talked to your father today about something he wanted to do for you. I am not telling you what. He may be scared but he really wants this to work. He may be scared too but he is taking responsibility for this just as much as you are." Hermione said having moved to the couch Rose was on and hugging her. "Rose, your mum is right; he and I did speak today. But I can't tell you much all I can say is he's a great boy. And I know you're happy. That's all I care about."

Rose nodded. "I am, really." She said. Hermione looked at Ron. "What are you planning? I know you're up to something but I am not exactly sure what it is." She said curiously. "I'm not planning anything. But Rosie why don't you go upstairs in the kitchen your mum and I left you some dinner. You can bring it down and we will all watch a movie. "Ron said. Rose nodded and went upstairs.

When she got upstairs, she noticed that someone was there. She couldn't tell who or why. She immediately thought to call for her parents but she knew that obviously her father knew something she and her mother didn't. As she was looking around the corner, a pair of lips she loved so much greeted her. "Scorpius, what the bloody hell are you doing here? You scared me." Rose said smacking him on the shoulder."I wanted to see you love. Make sure you were feeling better you seemed really upset earlier." Scorpius said kissing her forehead. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" Rose asked him. Scorpius looked at her "Well..."

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW. You all probably hate me but bare with me I am really trying to give you more drama! Like I said no flames, please this is my first fan fiction after all.


	12. Why Is He Here?

CHAPTER 12: Why Is He Here?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me after the appointment next week. After we find out the gender of the baby, I mean. Maybe go shopping?" Scorpius asked. "You shopping? Are you feeling okay? All you want to do when we go to Hogsmade is sit at the Leaky Cauldron and talk. Never once have you wanted to go shopping." Rose said. "Well, I have something to do and I want you to come with me." Scorpius said. "Well, this may be one of the few times I might actually get you to go shopping with me so I will take it."

Scorpius nodded. "I knew you would." He said kissing her. "The headmistress only gave me a half hour love. I have to get back." Rose kissed him back. "Wait, why were you talking to my dad?" Rose asked. "Patience love. Patience. You will find out soon enough." Scorpius said kissing her forehead, before kneeling down and pressing his lips to her small growing belly. "Now, you be good for mummy now ok?" Scorpius said kissing her stomach. "I will owl you tomorrow love. I promise." Rose nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Rose smiled and waved as he walked back into the floo and disapperated. Rose walked back downstairs, with her dinner. "So? What took you so long?" Ron asked smirking. "You knew he was here the whole time?" Rose asked. Ron just nodded. "I did indeed." He said still smirking. "I have a feeling something's going on because he wants to go shopping with me next week after the appointment." Ron let out a cough. "Well don't look at me I can't tell you anything strict orders from young Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked at him. "Rose obviously you are planning a lot right now. However, I know you aren't planning to live with us the rest of your life. But what are your plans after the baby is born?" Rose sat down and signed. "I haven't really thought about that yet. I know that you said it would be best to stay here for a few months just until I can get an apartment and a job. Scorpius wants to help too but he will be with his parents. And obviously I am trying to do a lot right now and keep myself from stressing out."

"I know dear that's why your father and I think its best you stay here for a while longer than a few months. Let us help you with the baby. You are going to need sleep and need us to help you with some things." Hermione added. "That being said I am starting a nursery for my grandchild. No ifs ands or buts about it." Ron added. Rose nodded silently, there was no stopping him from doing so and if that's what he wanted that's what he got. Rose smiled and hugged her parents. Then as they did when she was a child the three of them sat on the couch, her in the middle and in the embraces of her parents the three of them watched a movie.


	13. Mother Daughter Talk

CHAPTER 13: MOTHER DAUGHTER TALK

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Rose lay in bed that night, she was still very hurt by what Lily and Scorpius did. She was more upset with Lily more than Scorpius. However, at the same time he could have said no to Lily and worked towards mending their relationship. Rose looked at the clock. She needed to talk to her mother about this if she was going to get any sleep tonight. Rose quietly got up and walked out of her room. As she walked past her parents' bedroom she noticed her mother was not in bed. So Rose walked downstairs.

When she arrived in the hall she noticed her mother was in the kitchen, head in her hands. Rose stood in the doorway, and Hermione looked up. "Oh hi darling, what's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" Rose shook her head. "Mum I have to talk to you about something." Hermione sat up, "Of course love. What's wrong?" Rose sighed and looked at her mother. "Tell you what I will warm up some tea and we can sit in the living room and you can tell me all about it?" Rose nodded and watched her mother make Rose and her mother were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire with their cups. "Mum, its about Lily." Hermione looked at her "I thought she was forgiven?" Rose nodded "She was until I found out that she told the entire school that I was pregnant." Hermione looked at her daughter. I am sorry love. I don't know why she's acting like this." She said wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes.

"I know it hurts love, but you know you have family every step of the way. I promise you that." Hermione told her daughter "and that's all that matters." She added kissing her daughters forehead. "Mum, I'm scared. What if I can't do this? What if I do something wrong?" Rose asked. "Then I will be there every step of the way. To help you and guide you." Hermione added.

Rose moved her position and sat cross legged on the sofa so she was facing her mother, "So I have been thinking about names and I have come up with a few for a girl and a few for a boy. " she said. "Oh really?" Hermione asked. Rose nodded "Emma Marie, Hermione Astoria, Belle Rose or Olivia Kristina, for a girl. Phoenix Thomas, Ronald Draco, or Mason Oliver." Rose said. Hermione nodded "I love them all but whatever you and Scorpius choose will be perfect. Have you two thought about where you're going to live when the baby comes a few months after of course, you three are more than welcome to live here until you find a place to live." Hermione told her daughter. Rose nodded "Okay Mum." The two talked until Rose finally fell asleep on Hermione's lap. Hermione looked at her daughter, and began to cry softly, she didn't plan this for her nor did Rose plan for this to happen but what Lily was doing was uncalled for, so she got up gentle not to wake Rose and went to the kitchen to owl Harry and Ginny.

**A/N: Okay so I know this was a short chapter but I had the worst writer's block so i didn't want to mess this chapter up anymore than I probably did but I want to take a poll vote for one boy name and one girl name in reviews and I will post the results in two chapters. Thank you!**

**Names to choose from for a girl are**

**Emma Marie**

**Hermione Astoria **

**Olivia Kristina **

**Belle Rose**

**Names for a boy are **

**Phoenix Thomas **

**Ronald Draco **

**Mason Oliver **

**Jaxson Matthew**


	14. Late Night Visitor

Chapter 14

Hermione looked at her daughter as she slept. She looked so peaceful and serene. She noticed how Rose's hand rested on her stomach. She noticed how much her daughter looked like her and Ron. She was the perfect mix of her and Ron. Their daughter was about to be a mother and that scared her. Rose was so young, but they'd raised her well. They'd raised her strong. and that being said she was going to be alright and she knew her family was there for her every step of the way.

Her little girl. Her flower. Hermione's thoughts were cut short, when Ginny apparated in. "Hermione. I am so sorry I have no idea what has gotten into her lately. She has been horrible lately. Scorpius oweled me earlier today when he found out that Lily had told the whole school." Ginny said hugging her sister-in-law. "How is she?" she asked. Hermione looked at Rose. "She's as good as to be expected. She's just hurt, that after Lily apologized she would do that. or that Lily didn't tell her about that. She doesn't understand why Lily is treating her like this." Hermione said.

The women looked at Rose as she stirred and then continued to sleep. Ginny sat next to Hermione on the floor next to Rose and continued to talk. Hermione told her about the rest of the appointment and what the doctor said. "He said she almost went into labor early and she needs to keep her stress levels down. That she should be fine and so should the baby. " Hermione said. "So Ron and I have been trying to keep things simple and he is being exactly how he was when I was pregnant with her. "

"Oh Merlin, she must be annoyed." Ginny said. "Not really she's just letting him do it. She's just been taking it easy and letting things come and go." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "I completely understand she has every right to be upset with Lily. Harry owled the headmistress as soon as we got your owl. we are meeting with her in the morning." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at her. "I have to go in next week and get materials for Rose's lessons here." Hermione said, "So let me know how everything goes?" Hermione asked ." Absolutely. Do you want me to help move Rose or are you going to leave her here?" Ginny asked. "I think I am going to leave her here. she looks so peaceful. " Hermione said brushing hair out of Rose's face.

A/N** I know this was a short chapter but I did not know where to go with this. I felt it would be awkward to carry on the entire conversation about how Lily is a bitch and doing everything in her power to make her cousin feel worse. Especially when it is their mothers talking. **


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello Everyone!

Just a quick update this story has been on hiatus while i regained my muse but I am back and I have the chapters written in a notebook and they will be posted as soon as possible! So if you are new Welcome and if you have been with me since day one PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN MAKE THE STORY MORE ENJOYABLE FOR YOU ALL!

See you soon my loves!

~Rachel xxx


End file.
